forgotten
by someonesaveme
Summary: For some unknown reason Luffy loses his memory. Will the crew be able to make him remember with some help from Shanks? zolu complete!
1. Chapter 1

Storyline: for some unknown reason Luffy loses his memory. Can the crew help him remember?

**Yawn**, Luffy stretched his arms out to express his tiredness.

"Seems like its time for bed" commented Robin, the newest addition to the crew of seven now.

"Goodnight" said Luffy as he stood up from his place at the table in the kitchen and walked out the door and turned right to the men's quarters.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth Luffy" reminded Sanji as Luffy immediately swiveled around towards the bathroom. When he was all finished brushing his teeth he changed into his pajamas as usual and went to bed.

The next morning Zoro was up first as usual. Then Nami, Sanji, Robin, Chopper, and Usopp. It was almost breakfast time and Luffy still wasn't up.

"Luffy breakfast is ready!" was heard throughout the ship and everyone came running, hoping to get there before Luffy ate their portion. But he wasn't there. Luffy wasn't awake.

"Ill go check on him, you guys go ahead and start eating." Volunteered Chopper. Everyone began to eat in silence when they heard chopper scream "EVEYONE GET IN HERE NOW!"

Chopper walked calmly into the room as to not disturb the sleeping Luffy. Luffy was lying on his side, back to chopper obviously asleep. Chopper very carefully rolled Luffy over to see his face and whispered, "Luffy wake up breakfast is ready"

"Mmpf" Luffy moaned and slowly opened his eyes, once they adjusted to the light seeping in onto Luffy's face from the window he sat up, stared at Chopper and in a shy nervous voice asked, "Who are you?"

The small furry creature widened his eyes and yelled, "EVEYONE GET IN HERE NOW!"

The sudden loud noise scared Luffy and he flinched as 5 people rushed into the room.

"What's wrong chopper what happened?" asked a tall girl with short orange hair.

"Its Luffy" replied Chopper, "Something's wrong. He…he asked me who I was. Oi, Luffy what day is it? How old are you? When is your birthday?" Chopper braded him with too many questions

"I…I…I don't know" Luffy said while clutching his head.

"Everyone please wait outside, I need to check a few other things," everyone silently agreed, even Zoro who was the most worried of them all.

About twenty minutes later Chopper came out of the door followed sheepishly by Luffy.

"Its some kind of amnesia he cant remember anything" Chopper said solemnly.

"From what Choppers told me I know you all somehow…" Luffy blurted out "I-If there is some way I can remember I would like to…" he trailed off.

"Luffy" Zoro couldn't help himself and pulled Luffy into a hug "I'm Zoro, your first-mate and swordsman, you are the Capitan of this pirate ship"

"I'm Nami your navigator"

"I'm Usopp your sniper"

"I'm Sanji your cook"

"I'm Chopper your doctor"

"I'm Robin your archeologist"

"Thank you" said Luffy and hugged Zoro back lightly still a little unsure if he should trust these people.

After breakfast Nami gave Luffy a tour of the ship "Going Merry" so that he knew where everything was. Then told him all about being a rubber man among other useful things. Before they knew it was already lunchtime. Comparing how much Luffy usually ate to how much he was eating now…anorexic is an understatement. He just picked at his food. He noticed everyone staring at him and took a bite, then ate faster and more, not as much as usual but as much as a normal human being. After lunch Luffy took his plate over to the sink and offered to help Sanji wash the dishes.

"No its fine I can do it" Sanji was surprised by the offer but didn't think he would be of any help anyways.

"No, it's the least I can do for the delicious meal!" Luffy replied with a smile.

"Alright, you can wash the dishes and I will clean up the rest of the kitchen, okay?"

"Un!" Luffy washed the dishes with a smile, and afterwards went out onto the deck to stare at the sea. Slowly a shape appeared out of the distance; Luffy went up to the crow's nest for a better look. No mistaking it, a pirate ship. Luffy was about to run down and tell the others when he tripped over sleeping Zoro's leg, he didn't even notice him when he came in.

"Zoro! Zoro!" Luffy shook him awake, he was frightened by the pirate ship and wasn't sure of what to do.

"Ah, what is it Luffy?" asked the still half-asleep Zoro

"A ship, there's a ship in the distance it's a pirate ship!" Worried Luffy

"Okay, okay Ill check it out" Zoro stood up and looked through the spyglass, he sighed and grabbed the spyglass then jumped down on deck "come on down Luffy" He called up then shouted "Nami you might want to see this!"

"I'm coming!" she replied from somewhere on the other side of the ship, then appeared and saw Zoro and her face dimmed.

"Here" said Zoro, tossed the spyglass at her and pointed in the direction of he ship.

"WHAT!" Nami screeched as she saw the flag. She though for a moment then said "This is great he might know what to do Luffy!"

"He?" questioned Luffy

"Red Haired Shanks!"


	2. Chapter 2

After Nami had finished filling Shanks in on what had happened he looked about ready to burst into tears but only Luffy noticed. 'This must have meant that Shanks was someone important to me' thought Luffy.

"Luffy, I will definitely help you get your memories back" Shanks said as he strolled out the door of the kitchen back to his own ship. He didn't return to the going merry for quite some time but when he did he took Luffy into the men's quarters alone to talk to him privately.

"Luffy" Shanks started

"I know that I must have been someone important to you and I am sorry that I can't remember so…can you tell me?" asked Luffy timidly

"No" replied shanks "Telling you is not he same as remembering, the best right now is for you to go back to your normal routine and then maybe you will slowly remember again"

"Alright" said Luffy full of determination "If it will get my memories back I will try it!"

The next morning Luffy asked Zoro what he would usually do first in the morning.

"Pester Sanji for food until breakfast is ready" Zoro told him

"Eh? Pester Sanji while he's cooking? Wouldn't that be a nuisance?" Luffy asked, concerned.

"I don't know," replied Zoro obviously wishing he hadn't told Luffy that. He didn't want Luffy to get hit by that pervert cook for being a bother, especially not how he is now. 'But would Sanji really hit him? He's not that stupid is he?' Wondered Zoro to himself 'probably not'

"Ill try it!" said Luffy as he headed towards the kitchen

"Um… Sanji-san?" Luffy added the suffix to seem less rude, as he sat down at the table.

"Do you need anything Luffy?" Sanji asked continuing to cook.

"No, um… is the food ready yet?" Luffy stuttered

"Not yet" replied Sanji sweetly

"Okay, ill wait outside" Luffy said, embarrassed. Obviously the food wasn't done if he was still cooking, stupid!

After Lunch the sun was high in the sky and there was a nice breeze on the ship while Luffy sun bathed.

"Ne, Zoro?" Luffy spoke to the pretending to be asleep Zoro next to him.

"What?" asked Zoro without opening his eyes.

"What do I usually do now?" asked Luffy sitting up.

"Either play tag or something with Usopp and Chopper or 'flirt' bother me" Zoro didn't say flirt aloud but knew it was true.

"I think Ill-" before he could decide Shanks had grabbed him from behind and said

"Ill play a game with you Luffy!"

Once Usopp, Chopper, Shanks and Luffy were all assembled on deck they were ready to play hide-and-go-seek (Luffy had been told the rules in advance)

"okay, I'm going to start counting" shanks said as he closed his eyes "1...2..."

Everyone scattered Usopp hid in the bowels of the ship in record time "3...4..."

Chopper got to the crows nest and hid behind some of Zoros weights "5...6..." Luffy ran into the men's quarters and hid himself behind a crate in the corner and waited for Shanks to finish counting "7...8...9...10! Ready or not here I come!" Shanks yelled in a playful tone. First he went up to the crows nest because thats the most obvious place to hide, he found Chopper instantly...he was hiding backwards. Next he thought of the most probable place for Luffy to hide'...the kitchen!' he thought. As he approached the door of the kitchen he heard a blood curdling scream

'this is a great hiding place!' Luffy thought to himself in the corner of the room, suddenly he noticed how dark the room was, the lights were off and there was no sunlight streaming through the window. 'a cloud must have passed over the sun' Luffy thought 'it will pass in a minute' then Luffy saw the silhouette of a man across the room 'shanks? I didn't hear the door open' he tried his best to keep a quiet as possible not just for the game but because he was a little frightened. The silhouette began to cross the room towards Luffy and because of the dim room he couldn't make out the face. When he was standing right in front Luffy he quickly swooped down and grabbed Luffy's arm. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"He screamed.

Author:Cliff hanger! haha this will get you to read the next chapter! i know Luffy is really ooc but come on, he lost his memory give him some credit! wanna know how he lost his memory? keep reading to find out! i know I'm evil sorry ^^


	3. Chapter 3

"Let go of me!" Luffy struggled trying to get free of the grasp of the man, he felt choked just from his touch. He felt suffocated, as if he was being strangled, his airway was closing, and he couldn't breathe, time was running out.

"LUFFY!" he could hear shanks yell from beyond the locked door.

"Until next time, straw hat boy" said the man as he disappeared, Luffy still couldn't breathe, he remembered seeing Shanks nock down the door before he went under.

"-eathing…mouth-to-mouth-…-tter now?"

"Cough, cough, cough! Luffy sat up suddenly and struggled to breath as it all came flooding back to him, the game that went wrong, the man, the suffocation, and Shanks coming to his rescue. "What happened?" Luffy managed through chokes and short breathes.

"When Shanks came into the room you were in the corner… and you weren't breathing, he acted fast and gave you mouth-to-mouth, are you better now?" Chopper repeated.

"Was that my first kiss?" He asked absent mindedly, then realized everyone was in the room he blushed.

"I don't know," replied Chopper

"I'm going to go get some air" said Luffy and left the room; Shanks immediately followed not wanting him to be left alone.

"An answer to your earlier question" Shanks said after Luffy had calmed down a bit, "No"

Just then Luffy felt a piercing pain in his head "Ugh!" he collapsed on the ground.

"Luffy!" Shanks exclaimed, rushing towards him.

"I'm…remembering…something" suddenly all senses left him he felt nothing, in a world of nothing. Then a memory flashed, Luffy saw the full memory in a split mila-second. It was himself as a very small child, and Shanks.

"Don't leave again Shanks!" Luffy cried in the bar in the dead of night with no one around.

"Don't worry Luffy ill be back again soon, but Ill leave something with you as a promise that I will come back again."

"What's that? You've already given me your straw hat, what else?" the small innocent Luffy asked

"This" Shanks said as he lightly kissed Luffy on the lips. The older Luffy blushed realizing what this memory meant now. The memory faded as reality came back and Shanks intense eyes staring right into Luffy's came with it. "Whoa!" Luffy blushed and backed away

"What did you remember?" Asked Shanks eagerly.

"Um…I remembered our, um…Kiss" Luffy said after a while of delay.

Then once more those familiar lips pressed against his 'nostalgic' Luffy thought as Shanks pulled away "I love you, Luffy, with or without your memories you are still yourself" said Shanks

"tch" Zoro scoffed "damn" tears began to form in his eyes.

Author: who should get Luffy, Shanks or Zoro? I don't really care you choose! Should I have Zoro do something rash to get Luffy? PLEASE R AND R!


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Luffy id not know what to make of Shanks kiss, Lyffy lay awake in his hammock staring at the ceiling, thinking. 'I liked it but…there was something else…maybe a past memory trying to stop me is there someone else? Is it a love triangle? What is missing! I just…wish I knew, or at least that someone would tell me.' Luffy thought long and hard for a long time and before he knew it it was dark outside.

'CREACKKKKK…." The door whined as it was opened Luffy jumped up, afraid it might be the strange man from before it was only Zoro. "Phew" Luffy let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you going to come have dinner Luffy?" Zoro asked. Luffy rolled over and put the blanket so that it covered his face, "Come on you cant stay cooped p in here forever" Zoro reasoned while he pulled the blanket off of Luffy so that they could talk face to face. Zoro noticed that Luffy's eyes were red and irritated, "Luffy, were you crying?"

"…" Luffy didn't reply

"Luffy what's wrong?"

"…" Still no reply

"Luffy in case you forgot I am your first mate, in other words you can tell me anything, secrets, worries, I already know more about yourself then you do!" Zoro accidentally raised his voice and got frustrated on the last part '…opps'

"Those last words stung" Luffy said coldly

"Luffy I'm sorry I just-"

"Zoro?"

"Yes"

"Is there something your not telling me?"

"Yes" Zoro said honestly "No more lying Luffy…I love you" Zoro confessed

"Ugh!" another wave of pain washed through his head, a different pain from last night…but similar.

He washed into a world of nothingness again. A picture slowly came into view the memory looked recent, it was much clearer than the other memory it was of Luffy sitting in Zoro's lap while he was sleeping

"Ne, Zoro?" said the Luffy in the memory

"What Luffy?" Asked Zoro in a tone that he tried to make sound annoyed but you could tell was content.

"Do you love me Zoro?" Luffy asked bluntly

Zoro opened his eyes "Why the sudden question?"

"Its just that you've never actually said it and-" Zoro kissed him "Zoro!" Luffy pulled away gasping for air "Don't avoid the question!" Luffy screamed with tears in his eyes and ran off.

That left Zoro in despair "DAMN IT!" Zoro screamed and threw a random chair that happened to be near in the ocean "…damn" he whispers in an almost non-audible voice as if he had lost…he hadn't.

As Luffy blinked back into reality he saw Zoro's wide worried eyes…too close. Luffy immediately backed away.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Zoro worried

"I remembered…"

"Remembered? Remembered what?" Zoro hoped it was something about him but it didn't really matter as long as he remembers something...anything Zoro was happy.

"It was you…and me…the morning before I lost my memories…we…kissed" Luffy gradually talked quieter and quieter as he went on.

"I…I love you…I love you…I love yo-"

"STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP!" Luffy screamed, "I can't choose" he said as he ran out.

Luffy sat underneath the tangerine trees and cried.

"Come with me" said a voice Luffy Looked up, he could clearly see his features now he had shaggy brown hair, dark green eyes and a tall slim figure, not wimpy but not body builder. "Come with me" he repeated "I wont let you cry, you will be happy forever" suddenly he was looming over Luffy "Let me take you away, so you will have no worries in the world" he reached out his hand. Luffy was very tempted to take it; he lifted his hand and reached out, so close when Zoro grabbed Luffy's hand instead.

He kissed Luffy's hand and silently got out his swords without a word.

"I do not wish to fight you," the man said.

"Too bad" replied Zoro

"Its not wise to provoke me"

"And why is that?"

"Because I can hurt Luffy if I wish to"  
>"What?" Zoro dropped the sword in his mouth<p>

"I took his memories so I can return them all in one rush if I wish and that would make his brain go into an overload and he would be in a vegtable state for the rest of his life"

Author: I have so mush time on my hands I could Finish this whole thingy soon but I don't have enough ideas R and R please!


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Luffy id not know what to make of Shanks kiss, Lyffy lay awake in his hammock staring at the ceiling, thinking. 'I liked it but…there was something else…maybe a past memory trying to stop me is there someone else? Is it a love triangle? What is missing! I just…wish I knew, or at least that someone would tell me.' Luffy thought long and hard for a long time and before he knew it it was dark outside.

'CREACKKKKK…." The door whined as it was opened Luffy jumped up, afraid it might be the strange man from before it was only Zoro. "Phew" Luffy let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you going to come have dinner Luffy?" Zoro asked. Luffy rolled over and put the blanket so that it covered his face, "Come on you cant stay cooped p in here forever" Zoro reasoned while he pulled the blanket off of Luffy so that they could talk face to face. Zoro noticed that Luffy's eyes were red and irritated, "Luffy, were you crying?"

"…" Luffy didn't reply

"Luffy what's wrong?"

"…" Still no reply

"Luffy in case you forgot I am your first mate, in other words you can tell me anything, secrets, worries, I already know more about yourself then you do!" Zoro accidentally raised his voice and got frustrated on the last part '…opps'

"Those last words stung" Luffy said coldly

"Luffy I'm sorry I just-"

"Zoro?"

"Yes"

"Is there something your not telling me?"

"Yes" Zoro said honestly "No more lying Luffy…I love you" Zoro confessed

"Ugh!" another wave of pain washed through his head, a different pain from last night…but similar.

He washed into a world of nothingness again. A picture slowly came into view the memory looked recent, it was much clearer than the other memory it was of Luffy sitting in Zoro's lap while he was sleeping

"Ne, Zoro?" said the Luffy in the memory

"What Luffy?" Asked Zoro in a tone that he tried to make sound annoyed but you could tell was content.

"Do you love me Zoro?" Luffy asked bluntly

Zoro opened his eyes "Why the sudden question?"

"Its just that you've never actually said it and-" Zoro kissed him "Zoro!" Luffy pulled away gasping for air "Don't avoid the question!" Luffy screamed with tears in his eyes and ran off.

That left Zoro in despair "DAMN IT!" Zoro screamed and threw a random chair that happened to be near in the ocean "…damn" he whispers in an almost non-audible voice as if he had lost…he hadn't.

As Luffy blinked back into reality he saw Zoro's wide worried eyes…too close. Luffy immediately backed away.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Zoro worried

"I remembered…"

"Remembered? Remembered what?" Zoro hoped it was something about him but it didn't really matter as long as he remembers something...anything Zoro was happy.

"It was you…and me…the morning before I lost my memories…we…kissed" Luffy gradually talked quieter and quieter as he went on.

"I…I love you…I love you…I love yo-"

"STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP!" Luffy screamed, "I can't choose" he said as he ran out.

Luffy sat underneath the tangerine trees and cried.

"Come with me," said a voice Luffy Looked up, he could clearly see his features now he had shaggy brown hair, dark green eyes and a tall slim figure, not wimpy but not body builder. "Come with me" he repeated "I wont let you cry, you will be happy forever" suddenly he was looming over Luffy "Let me take you away, so you will have no worries in the world" he reached out his hand. Luffy was very tempted to take it; he lifted his hand and reached out, so close when Zoro grabbed Luffy's hand instead.

He kissed Luffy's hand and silently got out his swords without a word.

"I do not wish to fight you," the man said.

"Too bad" replied Zoro

"Its not wise to provoke me"

"And why is that?"

"Because I can hurt Luffy if I wish to"  
>"What?" Zoro dropped the sword in his mouth<p>

"I took his memories so I can return them all in one rush if I wish and that would make his brain go into an overload and he would be in a vegetable state for the rest of his life"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"OW!" Luffy screeched and clutched his head.

"I only returned three of his memories right then imagine me returning all of them!"

"Luffy what did you remember?" Zoro asked

"Meeting Usopp, Nami and you Zoro." Luffy answered still with his hands over his ears and his eyes shut tight.

"Robin why are you just hiding? Get out here and help" Zoro announced

"For back up swordsman-san" Robin jumped down from where she was hiding

"Take Luffy back to the men's quarters and tell those idiots to watch him for a while"

"Alright swordsman-san" she complied and carried Luffy away

"Okay" Zoro sighed and put his swords away "what do I need to do for you to let Luffy alone?"

"That is very simple, you must…"

TO BE CONTINUED

Author:what should Zoro have to do? Here are some ideas R and R to vote

1) Sleep with him

2) Kill himself

3) Other (Specify in review)


	6. Chapter 6

Robin: Author-san why haven't you released any new chapters for forgotten lately?

Author: I gave out a question in the last chapter "what should Zoro have to do? Here are some ideas R and R to vote

1) Sleep with him

2) Kill himself

3) Other (Specify in review)

And no one answered I already have a chapter written for both A and B and am waiting for people to review and give me their opinions but no one has so I wont release them until they do!

Robin: wow Author-san I never knew you has such a strong opinion! On another note why is your penname someonesaveme?

Author: because my life now is a hellhole and I'm waiting for my "knight in shining armor" to come and rescue me so it is someonesaveme. It was either that or ainiy which is my word that stands for "all I need is you" isn't that sweet?

Zoro: mushy yaoi fan girl…*mumble mumble*

Author: quiet you or I will kill you in the next chapter!

Luffy: no not my Zoro! **Lunges at Zoro and hugs him around the neck**

Author: yes…stay just like that! **Takes pictures**

Zoro: Luffy I…cant breathe…air! **Collapses on the ground**

Luffy: Zoro?

Author: ya so anyways review and I will post the next chapter


	7. Chapter 7

"You must die in his place," He announced. A long silence held over the two as Zoro thought, he wasn't thinking about whether he was going to give his life for Luffy or not, of course he was! He just wasn't sure whether this man was telling the truth or not.

"Ill do it" Zoro announces solemnly

"Good, starting tomorrow at sunrise you will not eat drink or sleep until death, I will make sure of it." He said in a cruel tone

"Fine" the man disappeared and Zoro went into the kitchen knowing Luffy and Robin were in there; she hadn't woken anyone else up and Luffy was sitting in a chair with his eyes closed shivering.

"Is he asleep?" Zoro asked

"I think so" Robin replied "Are you really going to do it?"

"Of course, I would do anything for Luffy…even though he doesn't remember we were dating"

"Why don't you tell him?" Robin wondered aloud

"I want to _earn_ his love back…not trick him into loving me again" Zoro said

Little did Zoro know Shanks was right outside the door listening to them…and Luffy wasn't asleep.

After Zoro put Luffy back into his hammock for the night Luffy thought long and hard about what he head Zoro say and eventually fell asleep. During Luffy's dreams he remembered anther memory.

Luffy and Zoro were out at sea, just the two of them.

"I'm hungry!" Luffy complained leaning over the side of the small dingy before getting too close and his nose barely skimmed the water and he flinched back.

"Of course you are your always hungry" Zoro retorted

"I know who we need in our crew next!" Luffy exclaimed and jumped up like a brilliant idea came to him.

"What?" Zoro asked hoping he was going to say something intelligent

"a musician!" Zoro sweat dropped

a wave picked up the boat slickly so that Zoro's shoulder bumped against Luffy's. Soon the waves kept picking up and before they knew it they were in a typhoon. Luffy and Zoro held each other tight throughout the night as the storm raged on. Somehow they had managed to stay on the boat and avoided falling into the water. However quite some water had washed onto the boat and that want making Luffy feel so good. He was breathing heavy and Zoro was too concerned with taking care of Luffy to actually take the water out of the boat. Suddenly Luffy stopped breathing.

"Luffy? Luffy!" Zoro panicked. He thought fast and plugged Luffy's nose and breathed into his lungs. After three breathes Luffy sat up quickly and coughed for a second before latching himself onto Zoro's neck.

"Luffy? Everything is okay now you can let go of me"

"Zoro…ever since I first saw you…I-" the memory faded out. But Luffy didn't need to see the rest to know what he was going to say.

The next day Luffy awoke to an eerie silence. He got out of his hammock and went to the kitchen where everyone but Zoro was sitting in silence.

"What's going on?" He asked

"Its Zoro" Nami replied "He made a contract with that strange man you saw while playing hide-and-go-seek a few days ago. He won't eat, drink or sleep until he dies."

"WHAT?" Luffy screamed out in frustration. Then turned towards the door only to be pulled back by a hand on his arm. "Let me go see him"

"Luffy I-" Shanks who was holding his arm tried to speak to him but was cut off.

"He's doing this for you Luffy" robin spoke calmly

"How?" Luffy's voice cracked and tears welled up in his eyes.

"That man would kill you if he didn't" Robin replied. Luffy jerked his arm out of Shanks grasp and walked out of the kitchen and went up to the crows nest to look for Zoro.

Zoro was in the crow's nest sitting there with his eyes closed. If Luffy had not lost his memory and everything was back to "normal" then he would have jumped on him and tried to scare him and Zoro would just sigh.

Instead Luffy ran up to him and punched him right in the face. It was so sudden he had no time to react and before he knew it Luffy was on top of him throwing punch after punch, slowly the punches got softer and softer and Zoro grabbed his arms.

"Luffy," Zoro tried to talk to Luffy but just hearing his voice tears fell down his face and he was sniffling. "Luffy" Zoro tried again "Why are you so worked up?"

"I-" he stuttered, "I remembered… about us"

"Us?" Zoro questioned

"How…I loved…no, how I love you, that we love each other, now and forever, so please don't do this!" a tear fell onto Zoro's face and slipped down his cheek onto the floor. Zoro still holding Luffy's arms by the wrists rolled over so that he was on top of Luffy. Zoro put his face close to Luffy's, close, but not touching.

"What a romantic site!"

Zoro glared over his shoulder at _him_.

"Why such a sour face, I told you I would watch over you didn't I? oh that reminds me I never did introduce myself did I? I am S."

author: I'm only gonna release this much right now, i wrote another 1 where Zoro has to sleep with S if u want me 2 release it say so in a review and i will! if no one wants 2 c it ill just keep it 4 myself! ya so...ill probably had or 3 more chapters on his fic so i will had the next chapter done by...next week? idk it all depends on how much free time I have and if i had inspiration so R and R please!

Nami: why do i not say like anything in this Fic?

author:shut up WOMEN! (thats what I call my mom when I'm pissed at her XD!)


	8. Chapter 8

"Why are you doing this?" Luffy stood up and walked towards S. "what is your motive?"

"I guess you don't remember me since I took away your memories. Maybe this will help." S touched Luffy's forehead with his pointer finger and Luffy collapsed onto the ground.

Luffy's memory was of several years ago, Luffy seemed to be about twelve or so, he was standing next a boy who Luffy guessed to be young S who was fifteen at the time. Luffy was clinging onto S's shirt sobbing and saying, "please don't go Sei please! Ill do anything! I've already lost shanks, not you too!"

"I know I don't want to leave either but I have to!" Sei looked pained to tell Luffy this "you know what will happen if I don't go right?' Sei questioned Luffy.

"…They will kill me for aspiring to be a pirate, and looking up to the late pirate king." Luffy tried to hold back tears.

"Right so don't give up on your dream! Not just for me but also for Shanks and your brother and…Sabo...I love you Luffy" Sei kissed Luffy on the forehead. Luffy watched as Sei walked onto a marine ship, then he saw Sei's execution.

As Luffy awoke from the memory S had a saddened look on his face.

"Then why?" Luffy got angry "then why are doing this it still doesn't make any sense!"

"Because, Luffy, I…"

TO BE CONTINUED!

Please review and give me ideas on why because I have no clue…he he*sweat drop* so please review and sorry for the long wait I have been rehearsing for a play for like a month and have been struggling to memorize my lines! But the play is this Friday so I will definitely update more after then! Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

"Because Luffy, I…you had forgotten about me, see I ate the memory memory no mi meaning I can see into anyone's memories or thoughts, you never thought about me, you didn't even remember how much I had sacrificed for you! I love you!" Sei began to break down.

"I'm sorry Sei, I don't remember anything now but if it means anything…I'm sorry." Luffy truly meant those words from the bottom of his broken heart.

"Sorry isn't good enough! I changed the entire worlds memories to think I was dead! I was always watching you, always being sure that you were safe! Always protecting you! And I was nothing more than a past memory! Ill kill you!" Sei with tear filled eyes lunged towards Luffy fist full back.

**CHING!**

Zoro used the side of his sword to block Sei's punch.

"I'm not worth of you…. Luffy… Goodbye forever" Sei dissipated into the shadows.

Luffy collapsed onto the ground on all fours, struggling to breathe in air. Zoro rushed to Luffy's side and crouched next to him.

"Luffy are you okay? Can you breathe?" Zoro concerned. Luffy's tear filled eyes stared up into Zoro's wide, concerned ones.

"ZORO!" Luffy cried and hugged Zoro around the neck "I'm so sorry I don't want to ever fight again I don't care if you never say it, if you never say 'I love you' as long as your with me, as long as we can be togeth-" Zoro cut him off with I kiss.

"I love you" Zoro said looking straight at Luffy eyes unwavering "I really, really Love you."

THE END!

I'm sorry for the reallllllllllly long wait but I had no idea how to end it. Thanks to

'Dorito Monkey D. Nyan Cat' and 'MeikoKuran999' I was inspired to finish thank you everyone for reading and if you like my fanfics I will soon be releasing a new fic called 'Someone Save Me' lol by someonesaveme, so please keep watch thanks everyone!


End file.
